


Sexy Times and Babies

by Casifer (Setaeru), sukotchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birds, Crack Treated Seriously, Crows, Eagles, M/M, No Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12438069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setaeru/pseuds/Casifer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukotchi/pseuds/sukotchi
Summary: “Satori, thank you for moving over so I could fuckfuck with this crow”





	Sexy Times and Babies

**Author's Note:**

> We were plotting an elaborate Ushihina fic and one of us (guess who) thought "why not exercise our creativity by writing a small fic" and this happened.

Once upon a time there was a boy named Hinata and he lived in Miyagi. There was another boy in Miyagi named Ushijima.

Everyone knew about their love for each other except for themselves. “HINATAAAA YOU WILL NEVER REACH ME YOU CONCRETE EATING CROW-CROW”

“USHIJIMA YOU HOT HUNKY EAGLE-EAGLE I WILL REACH YOU”

“NO YOU CANNOT YOU ARE TOO SMALL TO REACH ME”

“I MAY BE SMALL BUT I CAN JUMP”

One day Hinata actually jumped so high he reached the eagles’ nest and he found Ushijima cuddling his best friend ~~Tendou~~ Tenderloin there. 

He poked ~~Tendou~~ Tenderloin with his beak and the eagle had to move because he was disgusted by the floofy hot smutty eyes Ushijima and Hinata were sending each other.

“Satori, thank you for moving over so I could fuckfuck with this crow”

Years later Hinata and Ushijima had their own nest between the Karasuno and Shiratorizawa nests and lovely babies.

Suga who was nearby couldn’t resist cawing, “Ssfgfgd crow crow and eagle eagle make crow eagle babies how cUTE.”

No one knew when they all turned from humans to birds but who cares when you have ~~the birds and the bees under control~~ sexy times and babies.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm betting my ass you guys loved it so don't be shy to let us know.


End file.
